It's My Life
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Keputusan untuk menikah muda memanglah tidak mudah. Contohnya kau akan menjadi buah bibir. Apalagi suami kita adalah orang yang dikenal banyak orang. Aku, Sanae Ozora. 19 tahun. Welcome fict from Hiatus. I'm back! Read n Review please minna xD


**Keputusan untuk menikah muda memanglah tidak mudah. Contohnya kau akan menjadi buah bibir. Apalagi suami kita adalah orang yang dikenal banyak orang.**

**Aku, Sanae Ozora. 19 tahun.**

.

.

**CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**It's My Life belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Pairings: Tsubasa X Sanae**

**OOC , Romance , fluff (mungkin) , drama as always, ide pasaran**

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

"Wah! Lihat pemain baru di tim Catalunya ini. Dia sungguh keren."

"Benar. Katanya dia dari Jepang ya? Wah tampannya."

"Tampan? Keren? Betul sekali. Namanya Tsubasa Ozora. Usianya masih 20 tahun. Hebat ya dia."

"Tapi kudengar dia sudah menikah ya? Sayang sekali!"

"Dan kudengar juga istrinya tidak terlalu cantik. Haha."

"Benar kah? Wah kalau begitu dia kasian sekali. Padahal tampan dan keren. Sayang sekali jika istrinya tidak cantik."

"Kalau saja dia bertemu denganku sebelum bertemu dengan wanita yang jadi istrinya. Aku akan sangat senang jika menjadi istrinya. Hahaha."

Begitulah percakapan gadis-gadis remaja Catalunya yang membicarakan suamiku, Tsubasa. Ada perasaan senang dan tidak senang jika setiap hari mendengar gadis-gadis di Catalunya membicarakan tentang Tsubasa.

Senangnya karena Tsubasaku dibilang keren, tampan, hebat. Karena semua itu aku bangga menjadi istrinya.

Tidak senangnya karena mereka membicarakan apa saja yang menjelek-jelekanku. Tidak pantas dengan Tsubasa yang kerenlah. Menikah mudalah dan lain-lain.

Sayangnya mungkin Tsubasa tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu meskipun dia tahu banyak orang berbicara demikian tentang pernikahan kami.

Bahkan sempat ada yang bilang kalau kami MBA, _Married By Accident. _Entah dapat darimana dugaan-dugaan seperti itu. perlu kalian tahu, kalau aku dan Tsubasa sebelum menikah belum sampai berani melakukan hubungan yang terlampau jauh. Ciuman saja untuk pertama kalinya kami melakukan ketika dia melamarku. Sebelumnya tidak pernah karena Tsubasa di Brzail dan aku di Jepang. Dan Tsubasa adalah tipikal orang yang bertanggungjawab. Aku yakin dia juga tak pernah ada pikiran-pikiran hingga terlampau jauh melakukan hubungan pra menikah.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo pulang."

"Eh. Um."

Lamunanku terpecah kala Tsubasa menyapaku. Kali ini kami sedang ada di toko olahraga. Tsubasa sedang mencari sepatu untuk persiapan latihan perdananya bersama tim Catalunya.

Setelah selesai membayar, kami keluar toko. Aku dan dia berjalan menuju rumah. Jarak rumah kami dan toko memang tidak begitu jauh. Di perjalanan sudah bisa kutebak akan banyak orang-terutama gadis-gadis- yang akan menyapa kami.

"Ah. Itu Tsubasa Ozora bukan? Wah dia dari dekat memang tampan ya?" ucap fans girl Tsubasa setengah berteriak.

"Benar sekali!"

"Heh. Apakah wanita yang di dekatnya itu istrinya?" kata gadis itu berbisik. Meskipun berbisik tapi aku tetap bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Ternyata benar ya rumor tentang Tsubasa yang sudha menikah."

"Wanitanya lihatlah..."

Ah.a ku yakin mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak baik. Secara tak sadar raut wajahku berubah menjadi muram. Aku menunduk. Mungkin benar kata mereka, kenapa aku yang harus menjadi istri Tsubasa? Kenapa dia memilihku dan bukan yang lain yang lebih cantik atau bahkan seksi? Dia itu kan tampan, keren, dan hebat dalam sepakbo- eh?

Tiba-tiba Tsubasa menggenggam tanganku erat. Seolah paham yang sedang aku pikirkan dan rasakan. Aku melihat wajahnya. Dia melihatku tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Aku melihat keluar jendela kamar. Bintang malam ini sedikit. Udaranya cukup dingin. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri erat merasakan hembusan angin malam Barcelona. Aku terhanyut cukup lama karena memikirkan apa yang dikatakan tentang hubunganku dengan Tsubasa. Tidak tahukah mereka aku sudah menantinya selama tiga tahun dan aku begitu bahagia ketika aku dimintanya untuk berada di sampingnya? Selamanya.

Haah. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kepalaku mendadak menjadi pusing. Mungkin tidur bisa membuatku lebih baik.

Aku mulai menutup jendela kamar. Aku tutup pula gorden berwarna biru cerah. Lalu aku berbalik. Namun aku dikejutkan dengan sosok Tsubasa yang ada di belakangku. Sejak kapan?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah selesai mandinya?"

"Un."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Tak berani menatap mata hitamnya dan segera beralih menuju tempat tidur. Namun sebelum aku melangkah, Tsubasa lebih cepat membawaku kepelukkannya.

"Eh?"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan..."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Tsubasa.

"Ma.. maksudnya?"

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Neee? Aku tidak paham. Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang yang aku pikirkan?" aku mulai membalas pelukkannya. Aroma maskulin Tsubasa aku serap dalam-dalam. Aku suka bermanja-mana seperti ini dengan Tsubasa. Wajahku merona sendiri. Padahal sudah satu bulan aku menjadi istrinya tapi kenapa aku tetap merona bila dipeluknya begini?

"Keputusan untuk menikah denganmu sudah sangat lama aku pikirkan."

"Nani?" darimana dia tahu tentang itu? Kupikir selama ini dia diam karena tidak peka tentang kabar selain sepakbola.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Kami saling bertatapan. Dia mulai membelai wajahku. Lalu mengajakku untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Seperti yang aku katakan saat aku memintamu untuk mendukungku di sampingku, aku mengatakan bahwa kepergianku di Brazil pasti membuatmu bersedih. Membaca surat-suratmu, melihatmu datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang ke Brazil untuk menemuiku , dan yang selama ini kau lakukan untukku, itu semua membuatku berpikir bagaimana membuat orang yang aku cintai agar ia bisa bahagia..."

Aku mendengarkan Tsubasa dengan seksama. Sudah lama aku dan dia bicara seserius ini. Terakhir saat dia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya.

"Aku sempat bertanya pada Pepe tentang hal ini, dia memberikan saran untuk menikah. Namun aku masih ragu tentang itu. hingga aku melihatmu datang ke Brazil. Lalu aku bertanya pada ibuku tentang menikah. Beliau berkata,

"_**Menikah itu hal yang normal, nak. Usia tidak menjadi masalah asalkan kalian siap mental dan tentu saja materi. Membangun keluarga itu tidak mudah dan tidak sulit, kalian hanya butuh saling percaya, saling mencintai, tetap saling menjaga komunikasi. Menikah adalah wujud penyatuan dua manusia, pria dan wanita. Jika kau memang mantap membuat bahagia Sanae dengan menikah dengannya, lakukan. Aku yakin Sanae akan jauh lebih bahagia."**_

Begitu kata beliau. Dan saat itu juga aku telah memutuskan untuk membuatmu bahagia dengan berada di sampingku."

Aku yang mendengar perkataannya langsung seketika itu juga memeluknya. Erat. Aku tidak menyangka Tsubasaku begitu peduli padaku. Aku kira dia hanya peduli pada mimpinya menjadi pemain bola profesional saja.

Dia membalas pelukanku. Air mataku mengalir. Ini suatu kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

"Arigatou..." kataku masih terisak bahagia.

"Douita.." dia mencium keningku.

.

.

.

Kali ini posisi duduk kami berubah. Kami duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Aku masih memeluk Tsubasa erat.

"Tsubasa-"

"Hem?"

"Kau belum bercerita bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ijin ayahku untuk menikah denganku? Ayah itu orang yang tidak mudah berkata iya jika tidak mendapat penjelasana sejelas-jelasnya."

"Berarti aku hebat dong mengambil hati Ayahmu? Haha."

"Ya kau hebat." Aku terpaksa mengatakannya tentang ini. Tapi dia benar hebat juga bisa menaklukan ayahku yang terkenal sangat kolot. Ini kenyataan ayahku demikian. Beliau sangat perhitungan dan protektif jika sudah menyangkut anak-anaknya. Menikahiku di usia yang terbilang muda, meminta persetujuan beliau tanpa alasan yang jelas tak akan pernah bisa. Apalagi Ayah sempat bilang kalau pendidikan adalah nomor 1. Setidaknya aku harus mengantongi gelar _bachelor _, jika ingin melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Dlaam hal ini menikah muda di usiaku yang belum genap 20 tahun. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan pendekatan yang dilakukan Tsubasa.

"Ada triknya meminta ijin Ayahmu untuk menikahi putri tercintanya."

"Neee? Nani?"

"Kau pernah bercerita padaku di suratmu kalau Ayahmu sangat hobi dan jago bermain catur kan?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Saat aku telah mantap dengan keputusan menikahimu, aku mulai merancang strategi untuk menaklukan ayahmu."

"Strategi apa?"

"Menantangnya bermain catur."

"Kau bisa bermain catur?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Untukmu aku bisa."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Di sela-sela setelah pertandingan dan latihan World Youth aku meminta tolong Matsuyama untuk mengajariku bermain catur. Hingga akhirnya aku dinyatakan lulus oleh Matsuyama untuk seorang pemula yang masih belajar bermain catur. Lalu sehari sebelum memasuki perempat final, aku kembali ke Nankatsu untuk bertemu dengan ayahmu."

"Kapan? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Saat itu aku sedang dalam misi rahasia. Jadi kau tidak aku beritahu. Hahaha."

"Ugh. Dasar!"

"Lalu saat sampai di rumahmu yang membukakan pintu adalah ayahmu."

_"**Ohayou Paman Nakazawa. Aku Tsubasa Ozora. Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan paman. Apa paman ada waktu?"**_

_"**Hn. Silakan masuk."**_

"Lalu beliau mengajakku ke teras belakang rumah. Di sana ada papan catur yang mungkin sedang diadu sendiri oleh Ayahmu."

_"**Kau bisa bermain catur?"**_

_"**Sedikit."**_

_"**Kau hitam aku putih."**_

"Mulai dari itu aku bermain catur dengan Ayahmu."

Aku yang mendengar Tsubasa semakin penasaran. Bisa-bisanya dia menantang Ayahku yang ahli dalam permainan catur.

_"**Ada apa?" Kata paman Nakazawa. Kami telah memulai permainan catur. Aku harus bisa mengatur konsentrasi untuk permainan dan menyampaikan maskud dan tujuanku kemari.**_

_"**Aku ingin minta ijin untuk mengajak putri paman pergi bersamaku." Kata ku sambil menggerakkan pasukan catur.**_

_"**Kemana?"**_

_"**Brazil." Jawabku santai. Namun tetap memikirkan strategi permainan.**_

_"**Berapa lama?"**_

_"**Selamanya."**_

_**Beliau terhenti sejenak. Lalu kemudian melanjutkan mengamati jalannya permainan catur.**_

_"**Aku ingin menikah dengan putri paman." Kataku selanjutnya sambil menjalankan permainan. Ini cukup rumit dan aku harus berhasil.**_

_"**Berapa usiamu?" tanyanya tanpa memandangku dan tangannya masih menggerakan pasukan untuk melindungi sang ratu catur.**_

_"**Bulan depan genap 20 tahun."**_

_"**Masih terlalu muda. Masih labil."**_

_"**Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia dengan berada di sampinngku."**_

_"**Apa yang kau punya?"**_

_"**Aku mencintainya. Aku punya materi yang cukup."**_

_"**Dengan usiamu yang masih muda sepeti itu apa kau pikir bisa membahagiakan putriku?" beliau menatapku serius.**_

_"**Aku akan berusaha. Setidaknya aku tidak akan lebih membuatnya sedih dengan hubungan jarak jauh yang sedang kami jalani." Akupun tak kalah menatapnya serius. Aku benar-benar ingin membuat Sanae bahagia dengan menyatukan hubungan kami. Aku tidak mau dia semakin bersedih karena menantikan kehadiranku.**_

_**Beliau kembali memandang papan catur dan berpikir tentang strategi yang baru.**_

_"**Kau bilang kau ingin membuat putriku bahagia dengan berada di dekatmu. Bagaimana jika kau ada pertandingan di luar kota? Itu sama saja meninggalkan putriku di rumah sendirian."**_

_"**Eh?" aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu.**_

_"**Itu juga akan membuatnya sedih bukan?"**_

_**Aku tersenyum. Berusaha untuk rileks kembali.**_

_"**Memang mungkin aku meninggalkannya di rumah. Namun setidaknya aku masih dalam satu negara. Jadi setelah atau sebelum pertandingan aku masih bisa pulang atau menelponnya atau bahkan mengajaknya untuk melihat pertandinganku."**_

_"**Kau ini gigih sekali. Apa kau yakin dengan menikahinya sekarang bisa membuatnya bahagia?"**_

_"**Ya aku yakin. Lebih cepat lebih baik."**_

_"**Apakah putriku mau menikah denganmu?"**_

_"**Eh.. Eto.. aku belum menanyakannya."**_

_"**Huh. Percaya diri sekali kau. Belum tahu putriku mau menikah denganmu atau tidak kau sudah datang meminta ijin padaku."**_

_"**Setidaknya jika aku sudah mendapat ijin dari Paman, aku akan lebih percaya diri ketika mengajaknya menikah."**_

_**Pasukan caturku sudha hampir habis. Namun tidak dengan milik paman yang hanya tinggal ratu saja. Sebentar lagi aku menang.**_

_"**Tanyakan dulu ke putriku. Jika ya, aku akan merestui kalian."**_

_**Aku menang. Dua kemenangan yang aku dapatkan. Permain catur dan ijin menikah dengan Sanae. Aku tersenyum puas.**_

_"**Arigatou gozaimashita." Kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.**_

_**Aku segera berpamitan kepada paman. Aku melihat senyum di wajahnya. Tak kusangka dibalik wajah Paman yang menakutkan, dia begitu terlihat ramah ketika tersenyum. Aku di antar paman sampai ke pintu.**_

_"**Menangkan World Youth dan harumkan nama sepak bola Jepang. Aku percaya padamu, captain."**_

_"**Terimakasih. Aku akan berusaha."**_

"Dan setelah World Youth aku melamarmu dan kau menerimanya. Baru setelah itu aku menemui ayahmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Pantas saja ayah langsung setuju. Tidak biasanya beliau seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi... terimakasih ya Tsubasa. Perjuanganmu luar biasa."

Dia tersenyum balik.

"Untuk itu tidak perlu terlalu dipikrkan ucapan orang-orang di luar sana. Aku menikah denganmu karena aku ingin membuatmu bahagia dengan kau berada di sampingku dan juga karena aku mencintaimu."

Dia mencium keningku. Tak kusangka Tsubasa bisa seperti itu.

"Arigatou.."

FIN

~Ciymii's CurCol~

Hallo minna-san ! ^^

Saya balik lagi nih ke FFn. Genki desuka, minna?

Owowowo... gak jadi nunggu shichi gatsu untuk balik ke FFn nih. Udah bisa balik mulai sekarang.

Oh ya.. makasih ya untuk review fict terbaruku yang **IF **sama **Sanae's Gifts. **I'm so happy reading your reviews ! :D

Oya mau tanya juga dong, enaknya untuk gift kedua dari Sanae apa ya? Any idea? Kasih tahu lewat review boleh minna... i really need your help for second gift. Hehe.

Oya.. the reason bakalan segera aku update ya.. jadi mohon ditunggu aja.. ^^

Dan.. untuk Fict ini bagaimana menurut kalian? untuk yang bold aku sengaja untuk menandakan itu flashback ya karena aku agak kesulitan membuat flashback dengan tetap ada dialog tsubasa yang masih cerita ke sanae.. aku harap kalian paham dengan maksudku ya.. atau mungkin ada masukan gimana seharusnya? Kasih tau ya lewat review biar ciymii makin semangat bikin fict dan ngelanjutin fict..

Udah ya segitu aja... thanks for reading ^^

See yeach ^^

Regards,

Ciymii ^^

Semarang, 15 Juni 2013 23:42


End file.
